


Летний день

by LeAglani



Series: Сборник текстов по ОТП КакашиИрука [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Sort of AU, a bit of angst, аушка своего рода, романс, флаф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeAglani/pseuds/LeAglani
Summary: Текст аж мая 2008 года. Самый первый мой фик, которым я очень им горжусь. Так сказать, с этого и начался мой долгий и тернистый пути фикарайтера.То есть прошло почти 10 лет, а я только сейчас решила перетащить сюда свои тексты по КашиИру, сделав сборник.Ах, сколько же еще начатых и брошенных лежит в папках - просто страшно становится. И обидно, что уже никогда их не закончу, кроме одного, который начала писать примерно два года назад. Вот у него еще есть шанс увидеть свет))Всем любителям этого пейринга посвящается !))  КашиИру - навсегда!)))))





	Летний день

Умино Ирука в задумчивости остановился возле открытого окна и посмотрел на улицу. В лицо ударил раскаленный воздух. Летний полдень растекался жаром по домам и редким прохожим. Селение Скрытого листа изнывало без дождя.  
  
Он неуверенно провел рукой по голому животу - когда привыкаешь постоянно ходить в форме, она становится второй кожей. Обнажаться до шрамов всегда непросто. Тело выдает тебя с головой, раскрывая постороннему человеку историю твоей жизни.  
  
_Форма дает статус. Право быть рядом… Защиту. Словно стена, отгораживающая тебя от остального мира. От мира, где не надо постоянно думать о смерти._  
  
Ирука не любил лето. Летом его дни не были заполнены рабочей суетой, детским гомоном и бесконечными стопками бумаг. Летом он начинал терять иллюзию жизни. Мучительно проталкиваясь сквозь вереницу однообразных дней, приходилось хвататься за ускользающее ощущение реальности.  
  
Дома находиться было невыносимо. Вентиляторы не спасали, они лишь гоняли обжигающий воздух, не принося облегчения. Ирука лег на пол, раскинув в сторону руки. Вечер вяло протекал через него.  
  
Возможно, придет Наруто. И его дом ненадолго наполнится светом. Он заставит себя встать с пола и пойдет на кухню, чтобы приготовить что-нибудь вкусное. И будет умирать от жара, исходящего от печи, обливаясь потом. Но это стоит счастливой улыбки ребенка.  
__  
Когда ты перестаешь беззаботно улыбаться, мир тускнеет. Он не теряет часть красок, просто ты уже видишь все несколько иначе. Цинизм отравляет. Интересно, как ты улыбаешься сейчас?  
  
Оконный проем потемнел. Его заслонила знакомая фигура. Ирука лениво повернул голову. Глаза остановились на черной маске. За ней угадывались контуры носа, губ, подбородка. Нестерпимо захотелось прикоснуться к белой коже. Она давала ощущение прохлады.  
  
Хатаке Какаши скользнул с подоконника на пол. Одетый во всё чёрное, он походил на тень. Неужели ему не жарко? Ирука заглянул в серый глаз. Он ожидал увидеть ледяную пустыню, но стал медленно растворяться в расплавленном серебре. Какаши склонился над ним, заслонив этот летний день, широкой спиной закрыв от него мир за окном.  
  
Холодные пальцы коснулись его плеча. Замерли на мгновенье, чтобы подняться к ключице. Ирука подставил незащищенную шею этим ледяным пальцам. И блаженно прикрыл глаза.  
  
-Мммм……  
  
Тихой вздох, когда теплые губы прижались к яременной впадине. Язык обжигал, оставляя влажную дорожку. Остановился. Ирука открыл глаза. Совсем близко было такое родное,и, вместе с тем, такое незнакомое лицо.  
  
Какаши был уже без майки, в одних штанах. Его тело покрыто старыми и свежими шрамами. У каждого своя история. За каждым прячется чья-то смерть. Ирука поднял руку и нежно коснулся твердой линии подбородка. Опять заглянул в серебро.  
  
_Мужская красота скрыта. Она никогда не будет бросаться в глаза так, как женская. Он красив, по-настоящему красив. Со шрамом, проходящим через левый глаз. С пепельными волосами, всегда растрепанными, с белой кожей и холодными пальцами._  
  
-Я хочу знать, о чем ты сейчас думаешь? – тихо спросил, спрятав улыбку.  
  
-Ты красивый.  
  
Тихий смешок. Легкий поцелуй. Не шевелиться, чтобы не начать таять.  
  
-Эта жара меня убивает, - Какаши лег рядом.  
  
_Его рука сжимает мою. Мне это нравится. Я даже благодарен за этот жар от наших переплетенных пальцев. И я уже не чувствую себя одиноким. Интересно, он тоже ищет спасения от одиночества? Не такие уж мы и разные, если подумать. Он разговаривает с умершими. Я тоже разговариваю с тенями прошлого._  
  
Он слушал чужое размеренное дыхание. Это успокаивало. Было приятно осознавать, что ты не один. Время тянулось невозможно медленно. Словно мед, стекало с ложки.  
  
_Я не хочу знать больше, чем он позволяет мне узнать. Он устраивает меня таким, какой он есть. Ни больше, ни меньше…Такой, какой есть._  
  
Еще немного, еще чуть-чуть, и можно было поверить, что в этом мире нет никого, кроме них. Их окружала тишина, не нарушаемая ничем, кроме шелеста работающих вентиляторов. Тишина. И еле слышное мерное дыхание, и стук двух сердец. Только двоим слышно. За окном, унося жару, медленно угасал ещё один летний день.

 

 


End file.
